


Before the Storm

by Lazynoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: it's trashy anyway, maye someone will like it, reader is in fact gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazynoodle/pseuds/Lazynoodle
Summary: In Wakanda all preparation has been made and now - it’s only waiting for the battle and this waiting is horrible. Wanda is nowhere to be seen so Reader is looking for her. During the Infinity War.





	Before the Storm

The Avengers were in Wakanda. All of you, forgetting about your ‘civil war’ conflict. Finally, the whole team together again. What a bittersweet reunion in the face of the impending invasion. You really missed them. You spent months on the run, suddenly renamed from ‘hero’ to ‘criminal’, just because you didn’t sign some stupid papers.

Papers that destroyed the Avengers. Your friends, people you could even call a family, everyone had to choose a side. And you chose to support Captain America.

You chose to stay with Wanda.

You were in the quarters of King T’Challa. Shuri was trying to remove Mind Stone from Vision’s head, Steve was trying to come up with better defence plans and you… you were _waiting_. There was nothing more you could do to help them. You already did all you could.

Waiting. It was the worst. You’ve been into many battles, you weren’t afraid to fight. You were prepared for it. But you weren’t prepared for long hours of waiting. Fake calmness. Ominous stillness of the landscape. The overwhelming feeling of the impending doom.

Wanda left you without a word a few hours earlier so now you were looking for her, walking through corridors and halls of Wakandan palace. You found her, in a room as distant as possible from others, sitting curled up in the corner, looking thoughtfully at the dusk sky. The soft, orange light coming through the glass wall was creating almost oneiric game of shadows.

When you came in Wanda looked up at you and smiled weakly without moving so you joined her on the floor. You sat close, needing her presence. Knowing that she probably needed you even more. In moments like this, the worst thoughts and memories were shattering and you knew, how hard it had to be for Wanda.

You brushed away a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. She leaned into your touch, resting her cheek against your palm. You slowly caressed her skin with your thumb.

“How are you doing?” you asked softly, genuinely concerned. You knew how strong and fragile she was. How many horrible things happened in her life. You remembered all those nights when she woke up from nightmares, all shivery and wet from tears. You were there for her, firmly holding her in your arms until she calmed down. It took time but one night she broke and she told you why she was waking up at night. Some things you knew before, like her brother’s death, some you didn’t. She trusted you enough to tell you about her traumatic childhood in Sokovia, HYDRA’s experiments, Ultron and bereavement after the loss of Pietro. She even told you how terrified she was that she might lost control of her powers. That she didn’t know what they are.

You knew how insecure Wanda could feel. You comforted her more times than you could tell. You also knew how strong she was to still keep going. To fight with the Avengers and protect people. To do all of those everyday things. To still be alive.

You also knew that she was the only one who could understand your own insecurities. All your fears, all moments when you felt that you weren’t enough. That maybe, with your hard past, you shouldn’t be an Avenger. That maybe being a superhero wasn’t the best choice and your life was meaningless after all.

“I don’t know” Wanda whispered, “I’m overwhelmed by this whole ‘the end of the universe’ thing, I guess.”

“Yeah, me too” you sighed snuggling to her side. You felt Wanda’s arm slipping around your waist, pulling you closer.

“This uncertainty is killing me” you sighed. “And passivity. I’d do anything to stop thinking about what’s about to happen.”

The room filled with silence. You were sitting together, looking at the setting sun and if you could, you would move even closer to her, but you were already embraced so hard, it almost hurt.

“I don’t wanna lose you” muttered Wanda. “I can’t lose another person in my life.”

You looked into her eyes, full of doubts and sorrow too great to ever disappear completely, but also –  full of love and compassion. You could almost see all these thoughts and concerns rumbling inside her head. Concerns that were rumbling inside your head too.

“I’m not gonna let this happen” you assured her, caressing her cheek. “I love you, Wanda.”

“I love you too” she whispered. She could see in your eyes the same feelings, the same fears. The same love.

To your surprise, Wanda kissed you first.

Her lips were enough to create a small bubble of current moments, a bubble where nothing else mattered. The darkness was growing. The last orange rays were merely lightening up the interior. In these viscous shadows you were seeking her skin, her warmth, her touch. You needed her presence. You needed her closer and closer to you. You needed to feel her. All of her.

Her hands and yours were everywhere. You forgot where your body ended and her started. All that mattered were these hands, these lips, this skin. Short breaths. Low voices whispering the sweetest things. You and her. Her and you. Entwined together, like you were always meant to be that way. You prayed for these moments to last forever.

When you two sat again - intertwined together, calming down your short breaths - her fingers were still caressing the bare skin under your shirt. You nuzzled into her neck and Wanda shivered under the feeling of your warm breath. The memory of your sweet, sweet lovemaking still fresh on her skin. You pressed a soft kiss on her cheek before resting your head against her shoulder with a quiet chuckle.

You two were staring at the stars without a word, but you felt connected like never before. There were no words needed. A calm, intimate moment. The last one before the storm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr https://lazynoodlepuff.tumblr.com/


End file.
